Numerous types of apparatus for mechanically picking olives are known. Some olive-picking apparatus have rotatable, parallel spindles for insertion among tree branches. While rotating, the spindles pull the olives from the branches thereby causing them to fall to the ground.
There is still however a need for a simple, effective, easy-to-use and non-damaging olive picker and an object of the invention is to meet this need.